Up in Smoke
by Professor King
Summary: When team RWBY meet a group of boys unlike any they've ever met before, their worlds are about to be flipped upside-down, and every which way thereafter. Are these 'bad-boys' too much for our favourite girls, or will they be able to bring these wildcards down a notch?
1. Helping Hands - 1

_**Up in Smoke**_

_**Professor King**_

_**Summary:**__ When team RWBY meet a group of boys unlike any they've ever met before, their worlds are about to be flipped upside-down, and every which way thereafter. Are these 'bad-boys' too much for our favourite girls, or will they be able to bring these wildcards down a notch? _

_**Line Break:**__ Chapter Number_

_One_

_**Chapter 1 - Helping Hands**_

_One_

_**Team RWBY**_

_**Ruby Rose**__ - Ruby wields a High-Class Sniper-Scythe (HCSS) known as Crescent Rose. Ruby has pitch-black hair with red tints in her side-swept bangs and silver eyes. Her outfit consists of a predominantly black blouse and iconic hooded red cloak. Ruby is fifteen years old._

_**Weiss Schnee **__- Weiss wields a Multi Action Dust Rapier (MADR) that she calls Myrtenaster. Weiss has snow-white hair pulled into an off-centre ponytail, and striking ice-blue eyes. Her outfit consists of a white bolero jacket over a white dress that reaches her thighs. The inside of her bolero is red at the shoulders and blue at the ends of her sleeves. She also wears mid-calf length white wedged boots. Weiss is seventeen years old._

_**Blake Belladonna **__- Blake wields a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe (VBCS) known as Gambol Shroud. Blake has wavy black hair, amber eyes, and is a quiet, thoughtful person. She's known for the black bow that she always wears atop her head. Blake wears a buttoned black vest with coattails and a sleeveless white undershirt that exposes her mid-riff. She also wears a pair of white shorts, and has a detached black scarf around her neck. Blake is seventeen years old._

_**Yan Xiao Long**__ - Yang wields a pair of Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets (DRSG) called Ember Calica. Yang has luscious yellow-blonde hair with long bangs that hang in her big violet eyes. Yang wears a yellow low-cut crop-top under a brown leather vest that shows off her ample cleavage. She also wears a pair of black short that look like a pleated skirt from behind and are held up by a brown belt. She also wears an orange infinity scarf around her neck. Yang is seventeen years old. _

_One_

"Guys, if anyone can hear me, we need backup!" Ignoring Neptune's wailed _'Heeeeeelllp!'_ in the background, Blake continued to leap from rooftop to rooftop, the stolen Paladin behind her tearing up the street. Sometimes she really cursed herself for getting into these situations.

The raven-haired girl's eyes widened when she caught site of the bridge that lay ahead, as well as the evening rush of traffic clogging it up. She couldn't lead the rampaging Mecca behind her towards the innocents on that bridge!

Trying to find a way to veer Roman from his current ballistic path without injuring herself, Blake subconsciously took in the fact that Neptune had suddenly been replaced by Yang, and was nowhere to be seen.

In fact, neither was Sun...

Shaking her head _'I don't have the time to wonder about this!'_, Blake called out Yang, "Catch!", and flung her whip towards the voluptuous blonde. Catching on to Blake's intended plan almost instantly, Yang caught her partner's whip and flung her around, her feet finding purchase on a building across the street. Digging in their heels, the two girls pulled the whip taught, clotheslining the Mecca and scrambling Roman's brains within the machine.

Shaking himself to rid his head of the cobwebs, the red-haired menace caught sight of the two infuriating teens hauling ass in the other direction. Growling, he continued his chase with a vengeance. He wouldn't let that Faunus get away!

_One_

Lyon Incarcerous was bored. Really, _really_ bored... and very willing to voice his tribulations.

"I'm _bo~red_!" His response was a snort from the back of the smoke-filled room, "I asked if you wanted to play a round, but _no_, billiards is too boring for _Action Junky 'Captain Reaper',_" Called the sarcastic voice of Ian Blueback, his words receiving their own snort in response.

Archaius Kayne rolled his eyes at his boss' irritability, carefully placing the last card atop the multilevelled fortress he'd been building for the last thirty-seven hours... straight. It filled up most of the room, and he couldn't even see one end of it through the thick smoke that filled the room.

Only moments later his brow was twitching uncontrollably, murderous black staring into the vibrant yellow eyes of Riley Vsuveous. The final member of their odd foursome hung upside-down from one of the open rafters of the ceiling, his tail swinging him lazily back and forth. Around him lay a mess of cards, his movement having knocked the entire contraption to the floor.

"Hey Arch, wanna play tag? C'mon, I wanna play tag!" The Faunus bugged his friend, ignorant to the building fury mere inches from his upside-down face. Poor Lyon was just about to get his entertainment for the day, in the form of Arch mercilessly beating Riley within an inch of his life.

That is, until a several-ton Mecca fell through the ceiling. And that would jut _not _do.

"Hey boss," Ian called from where he stood beside the wreckage of his prized pool table, "I think we've found your entertainment," The sadistic grin on his face would have been unsettling if the other three hadn't been expecting it.

Still sitting upon his dirt orange couch against the wall of their little room, as if a giant machine falling through his roof was a daily occurrence, Lyon shrugged.

"I don't know, why don't we find out?" He turned to Archaius standing like a sentenal in the middle of the collapsed room, inches from the machine, and Riley thoroughly plastered to the floor beneath the beam he'd been hanging from, "You boys up for a little fun?"

"Oh... _yeah_,"

_One_

_**... I really shouldn't be writing this. Can you tell my muse can't leave me alone? And that I've been watching the new season of RWBY lately?**_

_**Anyhow, drop me a review if you can, it would be very much appreciated! Tell me what you think!**_


	2. The Lion's Crafty Prey - 2

_**Up in Smoke**_

_**By Professor King**_

_Two_

_**Chapter Two – The Lion's Crafty Prey**_

_Two_

Blake coughed heavily as she tried to clear the dust invaded her lungs. She didn't need her second set of ears to hear Yang in the same predicament a couple of metres away. Pulling herself to her feet, Blake's amber eyes scanned the area with deadly accuracy, trying to pick out important details in the settling dust.

They'd definitely underestimated the momentum of the Paladin, but had managed to veer it off-course. Instead of hitting the bridge, they'd knocked the overpowered Mecca into a nearby building at the corner of the street.

Spying the outline of the machine through the smokescreen of dust, Blake regrouped with Yang in an attempt to keep themselves intact, at least until Weiss and Ruby arrived. Helping the battered blonde to her feet, Blake wasn't ready when a bright red laser landed on the centre of her forehead.

Using the Mecca's automated systems to take aim through the dust and debris, Roman almost cackled in glee when his missile locked on with pinpoint accuracy.

"Bye-bye, little girl!" Hitting an over-obvious red button on the dashboard before him, Roman Torchwick let loose a volley of four heat-seeking missiles no more than twenty feet away from his target.

Eyes widening as she took stock of their situation, Blake tried to shove the off-balance Yang away from the incoming explosives, even though she knew neither one of them would clear the blast range on time.

Had she not closed her eye in acceptance of her final moments, Blake might have seen the face of their saviour. Thankfully, Yang's eyes were wide open.

He swooped in like an angel of death, wings of metallic gold batting the deadly missiles away from their intended trajectory. He wore an immaculate white suit over a golden, velvet button-up shirt, and had a golden band-like visor over his eyes. His golden hair was drawn into a high ponytail that reached his lower back, and swayed gracefully as he hung there in the air before them.

Suddenly, the Mecca (as well as the surprised Roman inside the cockpit), lurched forwards, its front smashing heavily into the asphalt of the street and ploughing a decent trench through it, to boot. Standing atop its back was a mountain of a man, his mass of spiky pink hair impossible to miss even through the cloud of dust. Wielding a high-tech looking Zanpakuto as large as he was and wearing nothing but white army-cargo pants as well as a white scarf wrapped around his lower-face, the man cut an imposing figure.

Lurching violently, the Paladin flung the imposing man from its back and lunged forwards, batting the angel-like man from the air and into a building across the street. Gaining her wits about her, Yang tugged Blake from where she'd been cowering in the street and made a run for it, the Mecca hot on their heels.

Taking a corner, they ran past an unassuming teen standing still in the middle of the street, but they paid him no mind and kept running. That is, they paid him no mind up until the moment he rocketed almost twenty feet straight up into the air. Hands tucked snugly in the pockets of his black-cargo jeans; he slammed into the cockpit of the Paladin and stayed there, crouched. Giving the fancy-haired pilot a mocking wave with his blonde monkey tail as he bared his fangs, the Monkey-Faunus stuck out his tongue...

...revealing a ticking time-bomb. Dropping it from his mouth and letting it stick to the front of the cockpit, the agile boy front-flipped over the Mecca, landing in a graceful crouching-backwards-slide, the Mecca exploding epically in the background.

His hands were still in his pockets.

He stood up slowly, facing a shell-shocked Yang and Blake just as Ruby and Weiss arrived on the scene. Roman had somehow survived the exploding cockpit, and crawled his way out of the wreckage (much to the shock of the two new arrivals), anger colouring his features.

"I _just_ had this cleaned," He complained, attempting to brush off the soot stains on his white suit. He absently fingered a small, singed hole behind one of his elbows, then straightened his hat and glared at the gathered group of people.

The Monkey-boy in the middle of the street. 'Red' and the Schnee girl flanking the street on the rooftops. The blonde and cat-girl recovering from their shock, and preparing their weapons for a fight. The two nuisances from before turning the corner at the end of the street, the blonde with wings shaking debris from his hair as the muscular one flexed to pump himself up.

This situation was beginning to look more and more dire with each passing second.

Then it got worse.

"Hello," Normal, almost conversational, and positively _terrifying_, the voice was one Roman never wished to hear in this lifetime or the next, ever again, "It's certainly been a while, hasn't it, _R~o~man?_" Turning slowly, almost mechanically, Roman Torchwick came face-to-face with the one person on the entirety of Remnant who frightened him more than Cinder Fall.

"Who's he? He looks really... _normal_..." Ruby's words, despite having been whispered to her sister (fifteen feet below where she was standing), were heard by everyone on the street.

"..._Lyon Incarcerous..."_ Roman's terrified whisper sent shivers down team RWBY's spines for reasons they would find out plenty of during the following weeks.

He was clad in a dark-grey t-shirt with the universal symbol for dust in the center, a pair of average blue jeans sagging a couple of inches below his waistline (showing off his blue-and-orange striped boxers) and a pair of thick black running shoes with tiny, matte-black spikes all over them. Dangling from the two right-most belt loops was a matte-black chain, a collection of silver, bronze and black dog tags dangling just above his right knee. There was also a plain, looped golden chain sticking out of his 'inner' right pocket, a semi-thick golden chain around his left wrist, and a thin golden chain around his neck with a pure, Fire-type Dust-crystal charm dangling just beneath his collar bone.

His hair was a dark shade of brown, short, and swept up towards the right if you were facing him. His eyes were even darker than his hair, but they weren't quite black.

He was... normal. Your average teenager, if you ignored the light tinkling of the dog-tags. He was pretty muscular, defined, not bulging. He had a relatively handsome face. His hands and feet were pretty big, but everyone had their quirks.

So why did every member of Team RWBY have a sudden sense of intense foreboding when the boy raised his right hand. Slowly, almost tauntingly, the teenager pulled his pianist fingers into a crude imitation of a handgun, and smirked.

Several things happened at once:

Roman's eyes widened in terror.

Angel boy and Muscles held Ruby and Weiss back from jumping into the street.

Monkey boy squeaked in trepidation and tackled both Yang and Blake into an alleyway between two of the buildings lining the street.

Lyon mimicked the sound of a gun firing, a soft 'psshew.'

Then everything exploded.

_Two_

Ruby Rose watched with eyes shining like perfet silver coins, a flame flickering ominously in their reflection. Muscles' arm wrapped around her waist to prevent her from leaping forwards, Ruby watched as the entirety of the street, all the way down to where it met the river, was consumed in a pillar of flame.

Roaring in their intensity, the flames were so powerful and concentrated that they resembled a massive beam of whirling orange energy more than actual the actual fire it was supposedly composed of. Vanishing with an odd abruptness that left the world dark, the storefronts all along the street were left nothing more than soot-covered husks that matched the blackened, bubbling tar that used to be the street.

Standing still, his fingers still outstretched before him, was Lyon, a focused gaze in his eyes as they flickered over the desolate street. He scoffed.

"Tch. I missed,"

And indeed he had, for there he was; standing beside a young woman with an umbrella, a cocky smirk on his face.

"It's been a nice reunion, and all, but I believe it is time to take my leave," He wiggled his fingers at Lyon in a mocking wave, and was promptly shattered into thousands of glass shards by Crescent Rose, the shot echoing ominously into the night.

Roman had escaped.


End file.
